Presumptions
by imsuchanut
Summary: In which Skye and Ward take bets on what Fitzsimmons are actually doing.


_Anonymous prompted:_ "Fitzsimons in Fitz's room on his bed with a bowl of popcorn eavesdropping on Skye/ward next door and making bets".

Kinda tweaked the prompt a bit. Mostly because I read it wrong and was halfway through when I realized my mistake. Oops.

"Five?"

"Skye, I'm not-"

"Ten?"

"You're on." They grinned and shook hands. Well, Skye grinned. Ward clenched his facial muscles, which she counted as a grin. _Hey, it at least it was a reaction_.

They sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, how are we going to do this?" She shrugged.

"Wait until they come out?"

Ward scoffed and stood up. "I'm not waiting around until morning." She yanked his wrist and pulled him back down, smirking at his look of surprise.

"Chill. They're babies. They're not gonna wait around for morning. Just watch, in a couple hours, Simmons will leave and go back to her room."

"And you know this how?"

"Geez, I thought you were supposed to be good at reading people, or something. Aren't you some kind of super spy?" He gave her a blank look. "Right." Still no reply. "So, what do you want to do until then?"

Ward put his hands behind his head and laid down on the bed. "Don't really care."

"Movie or game?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright, let's play a board game." She eyed him, waiting for his reaction.

Nothing.

Skye opened her closet doors, staring at her collection. "How about Candy Land?" Still silence. "Mall madness?" A stream of giggles from Fitz's room broke the silence. Skye smiled, sure she was going to win the bet. "Okay, we can play Pretty Pretty Princess then." Skye rifled around the closet, trying to find the game. "It's in here somewhere…I think. I'm pretty sure I took it out of the van…." She still didn't receive a reply. "Ward, are you even?"

She turned around to see an empty room. Figures. "Guess it's just me. Well, can't play a game by myself. Movie time." At least Nicholas Sparks will keep me company. She popped in the DVD and settled down in a pile of blankets.

Across the hall, Fitz and Simmons were having a very different evening.

"Fitz!"

"You started it!"

"Just—stop—oh, it's on!"

What was supposed to be a classic Star Trek marathon quickly turned into a popcorn fight. Which led to popcorn getting stuck everywhere: clothes, floor, and especially in Simmons' hair. Fitz however looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Fitz! We're getting popcorn everywhere!"

"So?"

"So, it's a right mess!"

He held the bowl tighter and quirked an eyebrow. "If this is your way of stopping, it's not gonna work."

"Fitz!"

"You better surrender!"

"I most certainly will not."

"Well then, looks like this is going to continue." The mess increased for the next ten minutes, until they both finally ran out of ammunition. The pair ended up on the bed, Fitz slightly sprawled over his partner. "Alright, alright! I give in!"

He grinned at her. "Say it…."

She made a face, looking as though she had just swallowed something nasty. "Leo Fitz is a better engineer than Montgomery Scott."

"Aha! I knew it!" The both collapsed in giggles that quickly subsided as the pair realized their positioning. Fitz quickly jumped off the bed, picking up the bowls, and sprinting to the other side of the room. "I'm just…gonna…go get us some more popcorn."

He left, leaving a confused Simmons behind. On his way, he passed Skye's room, where a grumpy (when was he not?) looking Ward laid on the bed. Strange. _Ward was on Skye's bed._ He _knew_ there was something going on between them! Ward caught Fitz's eye before jumping up and following him. "Can I help you?"

Ward gave him a scrutinizing look. "You're covered in popcorn."

"So I am."

"What were you doing?" Something about the man made him feel twelve again. He instantly tensed, as if the other man was silently judging him.

"We, uh…we were having a popcorn fight."

"Popcorn fight?" Yep, definitely judging.

"Wee bit of an argument over Star Trek."

"Hmm."

"Wait, what were you doing?"

"Logistics with Skye," he replied, without missing a beat. "So, you making more popcorn?"

"Well, yeah."

"More Star Trek?" Fitz put the bags in the microwave, silently wishing for the buzzer to end the uncomfortable conversation.

"Of course. What else?" Ward looked as if he had reached a conclusion about something and turned around, walking back out. He thought he saw him go back to Skye's room, but he couldn't be sure.

"Nice talking to you, too!"

He brought the popcorn back to his room, where Simmons had thankfully brushed most of the popcorn into a pile. "Just saw the weirdest thing."

"Oh?"

"Ward and Skye in her room. And he wasn't very good with details about it."

"You talked to him?"

"Er, we had uh…conversation in the kitchen."

"So, what do you think?"

"I think he and Skye are together."

"No. Definitely not. Have you seen the way they act around each other?"

"Fiver?"

"Fitz…."

"Tenner?"

"You're on."


End file.
